Fenómenos Lunαres Trαnsitorios
by Azhy
Summary: ―Cαfeínα ―murmuré con unα muecα de αsco―. Por tu culpα tendré insomnio estα noche. Se inclinó hαciα mí con una sonrisα αrrogαnte. ― De todos modos no dormirαs estα noche por mi culpα ―susurró sobre mi oído. ¡Por fαvor, eso erα αlgo que Cullen no hαcíα!


**¿Por qué Fenómenos Lunares Transitorios? **Puede que no seα unα sαgα, pero esto tiene αlgo que ver con el crepúsculo, lunαs, eclipses & αmαneceres. Clαro que si uso el nombre, el Copyright αpαrece & empiezαn a rodαr cαbezαs xD~

**Disclαimer: **Nαruto no es mío, le pertenece α Mαsαshi Kishimoto. Crepúsculo o lα sαgα no me pertenecen, es lα historiα de Sthepαnie Meyer. Recordemos que yo escribo sin fines de lucro, nαdie me pαgα nαdα ¬¬

**Summαry: **―Cαfeínα ―murmuré con unα muecα de αsco―. Por tu culpα tendré insomnio estα noche. Se inclinó hαciα mí con una sonrisα αrrogαnte. ― De todos modos no dormirαs estα noche por mi culpα ―susurró sobre mi oído. ¡Por fαvor, eso erα αlgo que Cullen no podíα hαcer!

**Advertenciαs: **Spoilers de la películα Eclipse. Si no lα hαs visto, mejor no leαs.

**·**

**·.˙**_**:**_** ·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙·**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_** ·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙·**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_** ·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙·**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙**_**: **_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙·**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_** ·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙·**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_** ·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙·**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙**_**: **_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙·**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_** ·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙·**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_** ·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙·**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_·

·

Me siento alejada de la demás gente y me acomodo en el asiento. Ubicó la cubeta de palomitas en medio de mis piernas y acomodo el refresco en el portador del asiento.

Me relajó en el asiento y espero a que las luces se apaguen. Soy testigo de cómo la sala se va llenando poco a poco. Doy un leve vistazo, dándome cuenta de que predominaban las mujeres ahí. Sonreí de lado, aquello no me sorprendía en realidad.

Alzó la cabeza un poco más, buscando alguna cabellera conocida. Mis amigas habían quedado en alcanzarme si podían, sin embargo, no alcancé a ver a ninguna de ellas. Me resigné sin más, de cualquier forma, mi cabellera delataría fácilmente mi ubicación en caso de que llegaran.

Algunas féminas llegaban rezagadas cuando las luces empezaron a disminuir, dejando la habitación en una inquietante penumbra. La enorme pantalla frente a mí se encendió, cegándome por unos minutos mientras me acostumbraba a la luz.

Tomé algunas palomitas en mi puño y empecé a comerlas con lentitud, sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla. Los comerciales y promocionales acabaron, dando paso a lo que todas íbamos a ver.

Habían pasado por lo menos treinta minutos desde que había empezado la función. Treinta minutos en los que no había parado de comer palomitas y beber refresco sin pestañear.

Hasta ahora las emocione iban fuertes, había escuchado a más de un par de chicas suspirando soñadoras.

A unos cuantos asientos delante de mí, una pareja se besaba vehemente sin darle importancia a lo que se proyectaba en la pantalla. Reí por lo bajo. Yo podría estar en la misma situación, claro, si tuviera un novio que gustara de ver películas románticas.

Salí de mis pensamientos cuando un chillido en general se escuchó en la sala. Miré con emoción la pantalla justo en el momento en que Jacob Black aparecía en aquella pose despreocupada, recargado sobre su moto sin camiseta.

"¿Es que no tienen camisetas?" preguntó Edward con recelo.

Unas cuantas risillas se escucharon, incluida la mía.

Fruncí el ceño cuando Edward besó de aquella forma a Bella. Tan posesivo, tan celoso. Me recordaba vagamente a alguien. Seguidamente, Jacob la abraza de esa forma. Tan cariñoso, tan protector.

Resoplé molesta y maldije a Isabella Swan. Maldita mortal afortunada.

Debó aceptar que si la maldije aquella vez, cuando Jacob la besó, quise meterme en la pantalla y asesinarla. Aún así, me conformé con que se le haya lastimado la mano al golpearlo.

Mis palomitas amenazaban con acabarse, y mi vejiga no estaba cooperando. Sin embargo, no estaba muy dispuesta a salir al baño en esos momentos.

Me encogí en mi asiento durante la escena tan insinuada en la tormenta de nieve.

Mi corazón latía aprisa y sentía una incómoda ansiedad. Me abofeteé mentalmente. Repentinamente me sentí como una de esas chiquillas tontas que se creaban ilusiones ante películas absurdamente cursis.

Sentí la estúpida necesidad de tener a mi lado a Edward Cullen y besarlo hasta el cansancio.

No seas ridícula Sakura, es una película.

Sacudí la cabeza con levedad y me concentré de nuevo en la película, sin poder quitarme aquel sentimiento de encima.

Observe el resto de la película con atención, hasta llegar al inconforme final. Las luces se encendieron de nuevo y la pantalla se apagó. La gente comenzó a levantarse de sus asientos con prisa. Me dio la impresión que yo no era la única que estaba reprimiendo sus ansias por ir al baño.

Me quede sentada en la misma posición en la que inicié la función y espere a que la sala se desalojara un poco. Me encogí cuando note que la pareja que se besaba como si la vida se le fuera en ello, eran dos de mis mejores amigos. Naruto y Hinata.

De quienes ninguno de nuestros amigos sabía de su relación. Solo yo, hasta el momento.

La pareja salió y yo me decidí a hacerlo también. Me levante y me estiré con pereza, arrepintiéndome de inmediato, recordando que aún albergaba dos litros de soda en mi vejiga.

Salí de la sala como alma que lleva el diablo hacia los baños. Para mi suerte, la mayoría de la gente ya se había ido.

Salí unos momentos después, rogando porque aún hubiera un taxi fuera del cine. Me abroché la chaqueta y me colgué la bolsa sobre el hombro. La entrada del cine ya se encontraba desolada. Yo era de las únicas personas que faltaban por salir.

Solo algunos rezagados más que se detuvieron a beber un café para mitigar un poco el frío de la noche. Pensé en imitar su acción, pero el miedo a falta de transporte público me lo impidió.

Mientras iba caminando recordé la película. En mi mente volví a maldecir a Bella. Ella tenía el amor de dos hombres maravillosos, no solo guapos, sino que también eran sobrenaturales.

Definitivamente yo necesitaba un novio que pudiera correr a esa increíble velocidad. O alguien que me protegiera de aquella forma. Necesitaba un hombre guapo y varonil. Alguien fuerte y valiente.

Oh Dios, necesitaba a la voz de ya un novio vampiro.

Sonreí y seguí mi camino, envidiando a aquellas parejas que bebían tranquilamente un café. Como hubiera deseado en esos momentos un capuchino.

Y como si me hubieran escuchado en el cielo, no muy lejos reconocí a aquella persona que me invitaría un café esa helada noche.

Solté una leve carcajada al tiempo que me acercaba a la mesa en la que se encontraba sentada. Dirigió su oscura mirada hacia mí y conservó la mueca de hastío que de seguro tuvo toda la noche.

No pude contener la risa―. Eres todo un caso, Sasuke.

―Hn.

―Solamente te pedí que me trajeras ―sonreí burlona―, ¡no debiste haberme esperado!

―¿Sabes qué hora es? ―cuestionó irónico.

―¿Las dos, dos y media? ―le seguí el juego. Resopló―. ¡Hey! ―me quejé―. ¿Acaso es mi culpa que hayan puesto la película tan tarde?

―Es tu culpa por querer venir justamente al estreno.

Hice un mohín―. Es que otro día no es lo mismo ―Sasuke rodó los ojos―. El estreno es especial.

―Como tú digas, ¿podemos irnos? ―tomó su envase de café y se levantó―. Llevo más de dos horas aquí, no quiero saber nada más de esta estúpida película en mi vida.

Reí ligeramente antes de darle alcance y tomarlo dulcemente del brazo.

―Gracias ―le dije antes de darle un corto beso en los labios.

―Hn.

Caminamos hasta el estacionamiento tranquilamente mientras le contaba un poco de la película a Sasuke. El solo asentía distraído, ignorándome por completo.

―¡Ah!, ¿sabes a quien me encontré? ―le pregunté emocionada al recordarlo.

―A Hinata y Naruto ―contestó con frialdad.

Alcé una ceja―. ¿Cómo supis–?

―Los vi salir de la sala ―contestó con simpleza.

―Quién lo hubiera imaginado… ¡Naruto y Hinata! ―canturreé alegremente―. Por fin ese idiota se da cuenta ―dramaticé alzando los brazos al cielo―. No puedo esperar a contárselo a Ino.

―Sakura, eres molesta.

Me limité a sonreír. Con el tiempo había aprendido el verdadero significado de aquello.

Llegamos hasta su camioneta y nos subimos rápidamente, escapando del frío. Me acomodé en el asiento y lo volteé a ver. El me devolvía la mirada con curiosidad. Sonreí.

―¿Has pensado en comprarte un _Volvo_?

Sasuke rodó los ojos hastiado de la mención, y yo reí levemente.

Encendió la calefacción del auto y aproveché su distracción para tomar su café del portavasos de la camioneta y darle un sorbo. Hice una mueca de desagrado y lo regresé a su lugar. Estaba agrio, tal y como le gustaba a Sasuke.

―Cafeína ―murmuré con una mueca de asco―. Por tu culpa tendré insomnio esta noche.

Se inclinó hacia mí con una sonrisa arrogante.

― De todos modos no dormirás esta noche por mi culpa ―susurró sobre mi oído.

Viró lentamente hasta encontrar mis labios, atrapándolos entre los suyos en una caricia fiera y demandante. Su lengua pidiendo acceso a mi cavidad y yo, incapaz de negarme a su petición. Me quedé así, disfrutando que él me besará largo, tendido y profundo. Sus manos en mi cintura, las mías revolviendo su cabellera.

¡Por favor, eso era algo que Edward Cullen no podía hacer!

Quizá mi novio no era romántico o caballeroso, pero su pasión, ¡oh dios!, eso lo compensaba todo.

Se separó lentamente de mí, halando mi labio inferior suavemente. Me sonrojé. El sonrió arrogante, como siempre. Y como siempre, esa sonrisa me descolocó por completo.

Encendió el motor y puso una mano sobre mi pierna, acariciándola con sutileza. Susurré su nombre y el arrancó a toda velocidad, dirigiéndonos a su departamento, de donde, seguramente, no saldría en un par de días.

¡Bah! ¿Quién necesitaba un novio vampiro teniendo a Sasuke Uchiha?

_·_

**·.˙**_**:**_** ·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙·**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_** ·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙·**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_** ·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙·**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙**_**: **_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙·**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_** ·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙·**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_** ·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙·**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙**_**: **_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙·**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_** ·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙·**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_** ·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙·**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_·

·

Esto llevα un buen tiempo guαrdαdo en mis documentos. Hoy es uno de esos díαs en que αzhy se siente bαsurα & tiene lα necesidαd de publicαr xD

Unα pequeñα pαrodiα de mi experienciα αl ver Eclipse. Mi inspirαción: Locurα de momento & el temα de Mαrry me Bellα. Muy bueno ^^

Cuαlquier comentαrio, hαz unα citα con mi secretαriα. ¡Mentirα! Presionα el botoncito de αbαjo xD.


End file.
